1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting case for mounting an electro-optical panel used in an electro-optical device, to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, having the electro-optical panel, and to an electronic apparatus that uses the electro-optical device as a light valve.
2. Related Art
This electro-optical panel is not installed in a casing body of a device as it is in a so-called panel state, but is installed in a state in which it is mounted or accommodated in a proper mounting case, when it is used as a light valve in an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector. The reason why the electro-optical panel is accommodated in the mounting case is that the electro-optical panel can be easily fixed or attached to the casing body through screw holes by providing the screw holes in the mounting case.
In such an electronic apparatus, projection light to the electro-optical device is extremely strong. Therefore, in order to prevent the electro-optical panel from deteriorating due to a high temperature, the mounting case is generally provided with a cooling mechanism, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-198934. Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-198934, the electro-optical panel generally has an external circuit connecting terminal formed at its circumference in order to communicate an electrical signal with the outside. A flexible wiring board is mounted at the circumference of the electro-optical panel. The other end of the flexible wiring board whose one end is connected to the electro-optical panel in the mounting case leads to the outside through the opening of the mounting case and is then connected to a connector of an external circuit board.
However, at this time, if the other end of the flexible wiring board is bent toward the connector and comes into contact with the mounting case, there is a possibility that the flexible wiring board can be damaged, like disconnection or a short circuit of wiring lines provided on the surface.